Pro melior vel pro peior
by BeStupid
Summary: DMHG. It was complely against her will. Hermione never thought that she would marry Draco Malfoy, part Veela. But she also never thought that he could make her doubt herself. For better or for worse.


**Pro melior vel pro peior**

_DMHG_

Hermione was bound to him through an old  
law, if she wanted it or not.  
And you can bet that she didn't want it.  
She never dreamed of being married to Draco  
Malfoy, part Veela.  
She also never thought that he would make her  
doubt herself.  
For better or for worse.

* * *

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_The beginning_

* * *

_We can't tell, the future no  
_Jason Derulo - **What if**

* * *

"Excuse me?"  
Lucius Malfoy looked slightly irritated but it didn't matter to Hermione Granger that she _slightly_ irritated a cold-blooded, mass murdering double-agent Death Eater.  
"Miss Granger-"  
"I heard what you said." Hermione interrupted, slightly snapping at him and rubbed her temples.  
Lucius raised one eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry mister Malfoy, but-"  
The man stood up from his seat and took one of the two parchments off the table, leaving one behind. "Please understand," he says softly. "that you have no other option."  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.  
She looked at the parchment in front of her and re-read it times and times again.  
Pain and anger bubbled up in her body, and Hermione vowed Lucius Malfoy silently that she wouldn't go down that easily.

* * *

"You look like you've eaten a nasty Bean." Ginny said as she prepared three cups of tea. "Rough day?"  
Hermione sat down next to Luna, who was dreamily staring at the wall, her other flatmate and leaned back into the sofa.  
She rubbed her temples. "Did you know that Draco Malfoy is partly Veela?"  
Ginny let the cups float to her friends and sat down next to her distressed friend who took a sip of the tea. "It would explain a lot." she said. "But what is it to you?"  
Hermione looked in her tea cup and watched the colored water as she tried not to burst. "I'm his mate. The wedding is in two months."

* * *

"Miss Granger!"  
Hermione looked up and saw that the receptionist was running towards her.  
"Miss Granger, someone is here to see you."  
Hermione raised one eyebrow.  
"I know that you're done for the day, but this person insisted."  
The receptionist let her to the lobby and Hermione only needed one look to make her insides churn.  
Draco Malfoy stood up from his seat as she walked in. "Hello." he said. "I thought...that we should talk."  
Hermione nodded and lead the way outside the hospital and into Muggle London.  
The thought that she brought him to a place that made him discomfortable made her a little smug.  
"I find Muggle London sometimes better than Wizarding London, honestly." Draco said after a small pause. "I'm just someone here. No one knows me. No one judges me here."  
She deflated a little.  
They walked around for a small while and soon enough, they were walking through a busy street with a lot of Muggles and shops.  
Hermione didn't know what made her numb: the cold, late October wind or the fact that Draco Malfoy wanted to talk with her.  
"I'm sorry."  
She didn't want to look up to him so she looked at his form through the Muggle window shop. He had his hands in his long grey jacket and his black scarf matched his black slacks and shoes well. He looked...apologetic, though.  
"It's not like you chose this scenario." she murmured after a small sigh. she put her gloved hands in the pockets of her brown jacket.  
Next to her, Draco sighed. "Father told me you agreed into-" he paused as he went out of the way for two old women. "into-"  
Hermione didn't answer and just looked straight ahead of her. A group of young women passed them, through the reflection of the windows, she saw them check out her male companion.  
Draco didn't even look up.  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Hermione." he said hoarsely and him speaking her first name made her slightly uncomfortable.  
Even in the War, when he turned good, he always called her Granger, and she would call him Malfoy. They hadn't become best friends ofcoarse. Just friends was enough as they would spend a lot of time planning against the Dark Lord. He always tried to protect everyone of the Order, and gave his very best to help everywhere he could besides spying on the Dark side and providing the Light information.  
Draco was even very understanding when they left him behind to find the Horcruxes  
Hermione was a little spaced out as she reminisced over the past. She was very startled when a hand took hers softly out of her pocket.  
"Hermione." Draco said as he made her turn to him, his voice and eyes soft.  
Hermione noticed that their difference in height was big, as she stood close to him. She looked into his eyes.  
"I wanted to do it properly, in a better place, in a better way..."  
She couldn't help but look as he went down on one knee.  
Around them, people were stopping and staring at them, some of them cooing.  
She was fighting the urge to yank her hand out of his and run away hard from him, Muggle London and the stupid, curious Muggles.  
Draco took out a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open.  
The ring was a simple silver band with a Diamond in the middle.  
The ladies around them sighed.  
"Hermione Jean Granger." Draco said, softly. "Will you please marry me?"

* * *

_pro melior vel pro peior  
_Hermione sighed as she turned the ring around.  
It was Latin for 'for better or for worse'.  
How fitting.  
Hermione felt a tear glide down her cheek and into her pillow but ignored it and studied the other side of the ring.  
The sparkling diamond wasn't the only thing on the ring, as she previously assumed.  
It was being held by two animals: on one side by a lion, stretched over the ring as it held the ring and on the other side a there was a serpent with a opened beak holding the diamond.  
Again.  
How fitting.  
There was a small sound of footsteps in the living room again and her bedroom opened.  
Hermione sat up straight after quickly wiping her tears away.  
Ginny and Luna rushed to her on the bed.  
"I'm so sorry." Ginny said softly with tears in her eyes as she hugged her. "I'm _so_ sorry."  
Hermione froze and looked at Luna with questioning eyes.  
The blonde shook her head sadly. "The law Lucius Malfoy called on...it's legal. Veela's are very rare and the law protects any kind of Veela in the Wizarding world. That includes Malfoy too, as he is a part-Veela."  
Hermione's blood pumped harder as the words came out of Luna's apologetic mouth. "It states that you _have_ to marry him, as he is your mate. I checked it over... it has no loophole. I'm sorry, Hermione."

* * *

_Hermione  
Thank you for accepting my marriage proposal.  
I just found out about the visit of my father and the Law.  
I apologize sincerely for that.  
And again, I'm very sorry that I bestowed this all upon you.  
Surely you have some questions and you want to talk about arrangements concerning our marriage.  
Will you allow me to take you out for dinner tonight, and talk about it?  
Shall I pick you up at 7pm?  
-Draco.  
_

"Hermione?"  
Hermione looked up. "Anne?"  
Anne, the Head Mediwitch of the Mental department of St. Mungo's stepped inside her office. "Are you ok, dear?" the 52_-_years old woman asked her. "You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine." She smiled a little and tucked away the letter. "I'm just a little sleepy."  
The woman smiled back. "Why don't you go home, Hermione? It's late anyway and your staff in your department Magical Human Creatures will be fine. If you want to, I'll look after them."  
Hermione opened her mouth but Anne cut her off.  
"Oh, and just forget about me! I don't need any more help anymore at Mental." she winked. "Just go home."  
For a second, Hermione hesitated but gave in. "Thank you, Anne."  
Anne grinned and was about to walk away but stopped for a second. "There will be coming a pleasant surprise for you in this month." there was a mysterious smile on her face when she said that and Hermione forced her mind not to think about it.  
Because right now, she had a more pressing matter.

* * *

There was a pretty woman in front of her.  
She was wearing a simple black dress with subtle patterns of fine shimmering red thread embroided into it that made the black dress seem less dull.  
The dress reached till above her knee and a pair of dark red high heels adorned her small feet.  
She wore no jewelry except for the ring around her left hand and a small dark red clutch that was being held by small hands with nails that matched the shoes and bag.  
Her face was pretty on it's own and the lady only put on a little bit of Mascara and painted her lips red to emphasize her beauty.  
The doorbell went and Hermione walked to the door to welcome her guest.  
"You look beautiful."  
The part Veela looked quiet dashing himself too, Hermione noted vaguely.  
He was wearing black dress robes and his shirt matched her clothes.  
Draco Malfoy looked good in Gryffindor colours.  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
Hermione nodded and went back to get her cloak. She passed her hallway mirror and caught a glimpse of the pretty lady.  
She hated herself for prettying herself up for him.

* * *

The waiter walked away with their menu cards and there was a silence at their table.  
"I'm sure you have questions." Draco began as he looked at her.  
He was right. She was full of questions. How did it happen? When? Why? Why her? Why not Luna? or Ginny? Or even Pansy Parkinson?  
_Why her?_  
Hermione closed her eyes for a second to recollect her thoughts and opened them again, looking straight in his hypnotizing eyes_.  
_"Start at the beginning, please."

* * *

**So, that was just a quick draft (without spell. check because Word doesn't open up) of what's ****been going around in my head.  
Feedback?  
And Malfoy won't remain this whipped, don't worry.**

.

**Don't be afraid,**

**BeStupid  
**


End file.
